Always and Forever
by lenkezero
Summary: "Noah Puckerman, you are a grade A asshole!" Kurt and Puck. Slash.


Okay so this is my very first fanfic ever! Be nice pretty please :D

I do not own glee or any of the fantastic songs. Or puck or Kurt. I wish, but alas, I do not. :(

Songs are:

Maybe i'm amazed by Jem

Crazy in Love by Beyonce

Grace Kelly by Mika

Always on my mind by The Pet Shop Boys

You're Still the One by Shania Twain

"Noah Puckerman, you are a grade A asshole." and with that Kurt slapped him

Noah looked up, confused at the small boy standing across from him. A very noticeable blush covering Kurt's face.

"Kurt?" the boy asked confused. "What... what did I do wrong?"

Kurt's eyes flashed with anger and sputtered out, "What did you do _wrong_ Puckerman? Oh I don't know maybe cornering me in the parking lot, throwing me up against the wall, and oh yeah, _Kissing_ me!"

Noah didn't understand. "But I thought... is this about Finn?"

Kurt only blushed more at the mention of the larger football player, but he quickly recovered. "Finn? Puck, please do keep up will you? I got over Finn when he decided to date that _harpy _Rachel Berry. No Puckerman, this is about you, the straightest man in all of Lima, kissing me behind the school." Kurt stood up a little straighter and glared "This is about your pranks finally going too far."

Realization finally dawned on Noah. Kurt didn't understand. He thought that this was just one more of his stupid pranks, like nailing his furniture to his roof, he thought puck was just going to trick him into somehow embarrassing himself. He took a deep breath and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking almost awkward now. "Kurt, this isn't a prank, there are no football guys here, it's just me."

Kurt laughed. "Sure, so you're what? Gay now? Did the gay fairies come in the night and gay you up Puck? Please tell me the great story of your conversion."

Puck didn't know what to say. This wasn't what he had been expecting at all. He thought Kurt would be happy to know that he wasn't the only gay teen in Lima, Ohio. Instead he had gotten a slap to the face and a whole lot of sarcasm. Okay, he could sorta see where Kurt was coming from. Between grape slushy facials, dumpster dives, pee balloons, and all of the other things puck had done to him over the years he could see where the gleek could get the wrong idea. But he had though that if he could just tell him how he felt then Kurt would be able to understand. Fine, so he hadn't exactly _told_ Kurt so much as assaulted his lips... But as Puck walked out to his car behind the boy, trying to find the words to explain his feelings, he had seen Kurt walking, scratch that, strutting, with those tiny feminine hips of his swaying from side to side, he just couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't think of what to say so he did what he thought was the next best thing. He took Kurt's wrist and led him behind the gym and before the kicker could say a word, his lips were pressed against Puck's in a passionate, almost painful kiss.

Thinking about the kiss Puck zoned our for a bit before Kurt snapped his fingers, bringing him back to the present. Kurt was still waiting, his hands on his hips, for some kind explanation. But once again Puck couldn't find the words and stood there opening and closing his mouth like a gaping fish.

Kurt sighed, his temper apparently in control now. "That's what I thought Puckerman. I don't know what game you're trying to play with me, but I suggest you stop now." Kurt took a step forward before raising his eyebrows and saying menacingly, "I'm a kicker now puck, and you know what I kick? Balls. So unless you want your high school career to be looked back on with a certain aching in your groins, I suggest you leave me alone " Puck looked down at the suddenly formidable boy in front of him. And after narrowing his eyes at Puck, Kurt walked away, leaving Noah more frustrated than ever.

When Noah got home he walked in, ignoring his little sister's greeting, and went straight up to his room. Slamming his door he collapsed onto his bed. He lay there for a moment, wallowing in his feebleness, before heaving a great sigh and sitting up. How had me made such a huge mess of everything? He was supposed to be a total bad ass jock. Yet he couldn't even talk to Kurt Hummel? He couldn't even tell him that he liked him? Screw that, who was he kidding he didn't like Kurt. He loved him. Ugh. It was all Kurt's fault. He just _had_ to join the cheerios didn't he? Singing that seductive song, in a voice lower than Puck even knew the soprano had. Madonna may have been a total genius but he would not forgive her for that song. Puck had never seen Kurt be so damn sexy. Not even when he had performed 'push it' for the school. It was that freaking uniform. Kurt dressed amazing regularly but when he had on that tight polyester outfit that hugged his body in all the right places... Puck growled. This was so not helping him. He had to talk to him. He just couldn't take it anymore. Seeing the smaller boy everyday, in football, in glee, in class, and not being able to touch him. It was killing him. But what was he supposed to do? Every time he got around Kurt he just couldn't figure out what to say, other than his usual degrading quips like 'fag' or 'homo'. If only he could tell Kurt everything, without having to say it to his face. But what was he going to do? Text it to him? Ha! Not even puck was that lame. Puck stoop up and slipped on one of the many pieces of paper lying on his cluttered floor. He looked down, it was just a blank piece of paper. But it gave puck an idea.

Kurt got home and walked straight down to his basement. He slammed his book-bag down, not even bothering to hang it up in his closet. He threw himself on his meticulously made bed and sighed a giant breath. Damn you Noah Puckerman. Damn damn damn. Kurt didn't usually allow himself to cuss, he knew he was better than that. But after the day he had, well, he thought he could do with some leniency. Things had gone great with the cheerios. He and Mercedes killed '4 minutes'. Even Justin and Madonna would have been jealous. But right after he left the auditorium, walking to his car, Puck had come up behind him and grabbed him, Kurt assumed that he has somehow pissed Puck off more that usual and he was finally going to get that beating that was always threatened. But when they got behind the gym Kurt tensed up, ready for the blow, only to find Puck's lips on him. Kurt froze, no way was this happening to him. His very first kiss, by Noah Puckerman? He had to be dreaming, but he wasn't. He could feel the heat from Noah's slightly chapped lips forming with his own, cherry lip-gloss flavored ones. It was perfect, everything Kurt had ever wanted. Puck was beautiful, an amazing athlete, a great singer, and Kurt had been growing to like him more and more ever since the whole Rachel/Finn fiasco. (which Mercedes had helped him get over with a pint of Ben and Jerry's and about six run-throughs of the wizard of oz.) And he was actually kissing him, and, to be honest, it was amazing. Kurt was about to melt into the kiss when finally some sensible part of his brain kicked in and he realized that this was puck, famed womanizer and cougar hunter. There was no way that this was real to him. So Kurt just stood there getting angrier and angrier as the kiss lengthened. Until Noah finally leaned away, looking slightly flushed.

Kurt sighed again, trying to process everything. Was there every anything that Puck had done recently that had even hinted at any sort of an inkling towards Kurt. Okay so he had stopped with the slushy facials and dumpster dives. But that was only because puck himself was in glee now, wasn't it? Kurt searched his mind thoroughly before giving up and finally calling Sadie. If anyone could make sense of this it was her.

Kurt explained the situation to his best friend and after the initial shock and a few cries of "What?" and "That boy is going down" She finally calmed down and decided to meet Kurt at the mall. As he headed to his car, still chatting on his cell, he opened the door to find a surprise waiting for him. He slammed the door and quickly spoke into his receiver, "Sadie, I gotta go. There's a _mohawk" _(he tried to put as much venom into the word as possible) "on my front porch."

"You want me to come over Kurt? We can take that fool together."

Kurt smiled at the idea, but thinking better of it he simply replied "no Mercedes, I'll be fine. I'll call you as soon as he leaves."

He hung up the phone and took a steadying breath before opening the door to the man in front of him. Puck looked at him with one eye brow raised. Silently asking why he had just gotten the door slammed in his face.

Kurt said nothing in explanation and only crossed his arms over his chest.

As Noah moved to step closer Kurt's arms rose up in shock as if to protect himself. He then realized that puck was only shifting and felt his face flush. He spoke quickly to cover up his embarrassment.

"Noah Puckerman, if you're here for anything other than to give me a sincere apology than you better turn that neanderthal head of yours around and go back to whatever hole it was you crawled out of."

Puck looked at Kurt for a minute and stepped closer to the boy. All of his cockiness had returned now that he had a game plan and he wasn't about to let this gleek take that away from him again. He stepped even closer so that when he spoke Kurt could feel his breath against his ear.

"I'm sorry Kurt." he whispered in his most seductive tone. He felt the younger boy sway just the tiniest bit and smiled. Ya, this was what he was good at. He pulled back and just smirked. "So, now can I come in?"

Puck had never seen the inside of Kurt's house before and he was actually surprised by what he saw. He had assumed that a kid that was that much of a princess must have come from a lot of money, but Kurt's house wasn't much bigger than his. It was furnished with the normal floral patterns of most houses in Lima, and everything looked normal, except for the 72 inch flat screen on the wall. Dang, that was a nice TV. Puck managed to pull his attention away from the TV and back to Kurt, and the reason he was here. Looking at the young boy his confidence wavered, and faltered. Damn that boy. All he wanted was to take him into his arms and kiss him, however that was not a great choice. And the slight hand-print across Puck's face attested to that. He had to do something though.

"So Noah, are you going to explain what it is you're doing at my house, or should I just go get my dad's shotgun and make you leave?"

Puck thought to himself, for the second time that day that Kurt Hummel was actually getting kinda, scary. When the hell had that happened? Puck shook the thought from his head as the boy was once again looking at him expectantly, and as puck tried again to speak, his lips did that stupid fish thing.

The.... the thing is.. I..." Noah sighed and his shoulders dropped, he just didn't know what to say around Kurt. He tried again, handing him the two things he had been hiding behind his back. One was a letter puck had written, the other a mix CD with no label other than Kurt's name. Puck closed his eyes as he held the gifts to Kurt. He took a deep breath before speaking and when he finally did it all came out quickly in an almost incoherent sentence.

"I wrote this for you and I was wondering if you would read it because... becauseitsayswhatican't." Puck released the breath he had been unintentionally holding in.

Kurt looked shocked, but he accepted with a slight nod and then just stared at his hands for a while before looking up.

"There's one other thing," puck said hesitantly. "I would really appreciate it if you read it while I was here. You can go in a different room or something I just.. I want to know what your reaction is... if that's okay."

Again Kurt looked confused, but just nodded. He took the items and started walking to his room. He glanced up at the football player one more time before shutting the door to his room and crawling on his bed.

Kurt was so confused. Not only had puck shown up to his house and apologized but then he handed him a handwritten letter and a CD. He wasn't even aware that monkeys could write. But as he sat on the bed he found his hands opening the envelope of their own accord. He pulled out the piece of paper, shaking. He read it quietly to himself.

_ Dear Kurt,_

_So alright here's the thing, I've got something I've gotta say to you and so I'm just gonna do it because I've waited too long and I can't keep this up anymore._

_I'm gay. Kurt, I am gay. I always have been. Since I was in junior high. I know how hard this is to believe. I seem like the biggest homophobe on the planet. But it's true. I know I've been an asshole to you for years and I've made fun of you for the exact thing that I'm claiming to be and I understand what this must be like for you to hear. But I'm asking you to just hear me out. _

_Do you remember when I moved away for two years? I went to this other school in Ohio. Well, I was 13 and I thought I was in love with my best friend. To make a long story short, I finally got the courage to tell him. And he punched me in the face and broke my nose. After that day I started getting harassed at school, pretty bad. You think this town is hard on gays, you have no idea. I was confused but I could handle all of it as long as it was just me. Then my family started getting the phone calls. They started out harmless enough. Calling me a fag and then hanging up. But then they became threatening. My mom was scared and my dad was just ashamed of me. He wouldn't even look at me anymore. Finally one day my sister came home crying. Turns out some kids had been throwing rocks at her. They told her her brother was a homo and asked if she was gay too, she was only eight. After that my mom decided we needed to move before one of us got really hurt. My dad was too ashamed of me. He left her. He left all of us. So when we moved back here I decided I couldn't do that to my family again. I couldn't cause them anymore pain than I already had. I would try to be straight. I was never happy, but I could pretend because my family was safe. Then I saw you. You were everything I couldn't be Kurt. You were proud and strong and brave. I wanted to be like you. But I was too scared. So instead I was mean to you. Because if I kept my distance then I wouldn't have to face the idea that maybe I could come out and be happy like you. But all of that's changed since I joined glee. I've been forced to see you everyday, and have seen what you have to put up with. And how you manage everyday to still have a smile (not to mention great outfits.) I've realized that I can't just sit back and watch anymore. _

_I love you Kurt. I have for years. I love the way that you dress, the way you prance around stage during practice. I love that you can make an entire football dance to single ladies. I love that you can stand up to Rachel in a diva-off (and I know you rigged that sing off Kurt.) I love the way your hips move when you're dancing and the husky sound of your voice when you sang '4 minutes.' Most of all I love how you always see the greatness in life. No matter how hard it is. And I realized something that I can't deny anymore, I want to be with you. I understand if you can't forgive me for all of these years. But I had to tell you everything anyway._

_ Xoxo _

_-Noah_

_Oh PS. The CD is just some songs that kinda helped describe how I was feeling or whatever. You don't have to listen to it._

Kurt's tears had fallen onto the paper while he read. He stood up and stumbled with the CD. Trying to put it into his laptop. He finally managed and pressed play. He heard the familiar sound of Mika's Grace Kelly coming out of the small speakers.

_Do I attract you?  
Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?  
Am I too dirty?  
Am I too flirty?  
Do I like what you like?_

I could be wholesome  
I could be loathsome  
I guess I'm a little bit shy  
Why don't you like me?  
Why don't you like me without making me try? 

Kurt smiled. It was one of his favorite songs. He listened to the familiar tune as processed all the Puck had told him. Kurt knew exactly how puck felt. The harassment, the phone calls, all of it, however Kurt's family had never been hurt because of his orientation. And he had a supportive father who loved him no matter what.

The next song played,

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
Yeah, cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no on else can_

_Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now_

Beyonce? yep Puck was definitely gay. Kurt laughed to himself.

He listened through 3 more songs before finally sitting up, fixing his hair, wiping his eyes and popping a breath mint in his mouth. When he felt he was again presentable he went back upstairs where Puck was still waiting for him. It had turned dark outside and Kurt was glad that his dad was away for a few days at some car convention. Puck was still sitting in the same spot on the couch, wringing his hands.

He stood up immediately when Kurt came up the stairs. God he was terrified. Two hundred pound football players coming straight at him, no worries. A hundred pound boy on the other hand had him sweating and wishing he could be anywhere else.

Kurt wasn't looking at him. Not a good sign. He was just staring at the floor in front of Puck. He wanted to run, get out of here before he could hear the words he knew were coming, something along the lines of, 'I'm sorry but....' or maybe even the indignant, 'how could you possibly expect me to forgive you.' This had been a horrible idea.

But Kurt didn't say those, or any of any of the lines of rejection that Puck had been waiting for. He simply took Puck's hand in his. His tiny, soft, little hand, and pulled him down the stairs, into his bedroom.

Noah sat down on Kurt's bed as he turned up the volume on his laptop, still playing Puck's CD. Puck looked like he wanted to talk, but as soon as Kurt finally looked at him he could see Noah's breath catch in his throat. And suddenly he was no longer Puck, he was Noah, his Noah, if he wanted him

Kurt tried to convey every emotion he had in that one look. Hope, acceptance, understanding, joy, and to be honest, the greatest thing he was feeling right then. Lust. Never had he expected to find another gay man in Lima. Especially not one like Noah, someone strong, and brave, and funny. It was so perfect. Looking at Noah, realizing the courage that it had taken him to kiss Kurt earlier, and even more to be here now. A single tear rolled down Kurt's cheek. Puck was immediately at his side, holding him and hugging him. Kurt leaned back to look at him and Puck leaned in hesitantly to kiss the tear off of Kurt's cheek. He was so gentle and sweet. Kurt moved his head slightly so that there lips were touching.

This was what their first kiss should have been like. Not the rough kiss of this afternoon. But this sweet kiss, with the salt of Kurt's tears on their lips. As the two boys tumbled onto the bed in passionate kisses. A new song played, but they were so caught up in their new found love that they hardly noticed it.

_Maybe I didn't treat you quite as good as I should_ _Maybe I didn't love you quite as often as I could_ _Little things I should've said and done,_ _I never took the time_ _You were always on my mind_ _You were always on my mind_

Kurt sighed frustratedly at his new boyfriend.

God, it had been two weeks and Noah was still only kissing him. He thought that he would have wanted to take things more quickly than Kurt. He was a notorious sex fiend after all. But every time Kurt tried to initiate things, the football player had stopped him, saying that he could wait for Kurt to be ready. Only, Kurt was ready, hell he was practically begging. It was so frustrating, today more than ever. Kurt's hands were running through the older boy's strip of hair, pulling at it when he reached the bottom. Making Noah groan with pleasure. As Kurt's hands had slipped lower, tracing each muscle on his boyfriend's chest he got his hopes up, maybe he would let him do more this time. But as he reached Noah's belt, fumbling with it, Noah gently took his hands away, breaking their kiss and suggesting that they work on the new number for Glee.

The song had been Puck's idea. Glee club was already suspicious of them, and if they didn't come out to their friends soon then things were going to get awkward. They had talked to Mr. Schue about it, coming in to his office holding hands. The original shock was soon replaced with excitement as the boys explained their situation and plan to come out to the glee club. And tomorrow was the big day. Mr. Schue had canceled all of his plans for the practice and the stage would be theirs. Kurt wasn't going to say he wasn't nervous. The accusations that would fly, the shock, everyone's faces. Ya he was so not looking forward to this. But he was doing it for Puck... Noah. His Noah. Kurt couldn't believe it was true, he was dating Noah. And to be honest, he was falling madly in love with him.

The next day came with a fluttering in Kurt's stomach. He dressed in his best outfit, an Alexander Mcqueen sweater, incredibly tight jeans, (Noah's favorites, of course) and the Mcqueen scarf that made his blue-green eyes pop. If he was going to do this, he would do it looking amazing. The day went by in a haze. The only bright moments were the few in which he saw his boyfriend give that endearing little smirk, encouraging him that everything would be just fine.

They sat together in glee, and Kurt could tell that by this time, even Puck was nervous. Mr. Schue came in with his regular enthusiasm and addressed the club at large.

"Alright everyone, today some of your fellow glee members have prepared a song for you. So let's give 'em our attention. Boys, whenever you're ready."

And suddenly it was time. Kurt and Puck stood up and went to the front of the class. Pretending not to notice the questioning eyes following them. Noah pulled out a chair and sat with his guitar. Kurt looked into his eyes, and suddenly all of his fear melted. He loved him. That was it. He could handle anything that came at him, because he had Noah. He heard the strumming of guitar stings and started singing.

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Love Me All The Time  
Maybe I'm Afraid Of The Way I Love You  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Pulled Me Out Of Time  
And Hung Me On A Line  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way I Really Need You_

and then the two boys forgot that they had an audience and it was just like practicing at home, singing together just to show their love.

_Maybe I'm A Boy And Maybe I'm A Lonely Boy  
Who's In The Middle Of Something  
That He Doesn't Really Understand_

Maybe I'm A Boy And Maybe You're The Only Man  
Who Could Ever Help Me  
Baby Won't You Help Me Understand

Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You're With Me All The Time  
Maybe I'm Afraid Of The Way I Leave You  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Help Me Sing My Song  
Right Me When I'm Wrong  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way I Really Need You

Maybe I'm A Boy And Maybe I'm A Lonely Boy  
Who's In The Middle Of Something  
That He Doesn't Really Understand

Maybe I'm A Boy And Maybe You're The Only Man  
Who Could Ever Help Me  
Baby Won't You Help Me Understand

Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You're With Me All The Time  
Maybe I'm Afraid Of The Way I Leave You  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Help Me Sing My Song  
Right Me When I'm Wrong  
Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way I Really Need You 

The song ended, and Puck put down his guitar and stood up to kiss his boyfriend deeply.

There was silence in the room a moment before the entire glee club burst into applause and cat calls.

Kurt looked up, embarrassed, and the blush that covered his cheeks made Puck fall even more in love with him. (If that was even possible.) He stood behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist. Waiting for the onslaught of questions.

It took 2 hours to get out of glee that night. They had to retell the story of how they got together more than once and then sit through a Rachel Berry speech about her two gay dads. Puck had gotten a threat from the group about certain appendages that would be removed if he hurt Kurt in any way. He reassured them that it wouldn't be a problem.

As Kurt got into his car to drive Puck home he sighed happily. It had gone a lot better than he thought it would have. Puck just looked at him and smiled before taking him into his lap and kissing him. When they broke apart Kurt just snuggled into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I love you Noah Puckerman." He said it before even thinking about it. They both knew it, but it was the first time Kurt had said it in so many words.

Noah froze for a moment, then put a hand under Kurt's chin, lifting his face up to kiss him.

"i love you too Kurt Hummel," he replied happily.

They sat together for a moment. Just relishing in each others presence. Before Kurt heaved himself out of Noah's arms and into the drivers seat. The ride home was quiet but content. They arrived at Noah's house, but instead of the good night kiss that Kurt had gotten used to, Puck only looked at him and took his hand, smiling that irresistible smile.

"Kurt I was wondering... would you maybe want to stay the night?"

This was what Puck had been waiting for. Those three little words. "i love you." And that was all it took to know that he could trust Kurt completely with his heart. It wasn't that he didn't want Kurt before, he wanted him more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. He wanted to see that pale skin naked before him, to touch every inch of his body, but he needed to be sure that Kurt was ready. That Kurt loved him, before he would take it any further. If Kurt woke up and realized that Puck was just some fling, some little crush, Noah didn't think he would be able to handle that, no matter how bad ass he was. So he needed to be sure that Kurt was in this completely, just as he was.

Kurt was shocked, Noah could see, but smiled at him and nodded shyly.

Puck came out and grabbed Kurt from the driver side bridal style. Causing him to blush that beautiful scarlet color again. God puck could get used to that. As he took him inside and up to his room he was glad that his mom and sister were out for the night, he and Kurt had the house all to themselves.

Puck put on the Cd he had made for Kurt that first night, before going to his boyfriend and kissing him deeply. Noah licked his tongue along Kurt's lower lip, causing him to moan, and giving him the chance to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth. He had explored every part of his boyfriend's mouth and yet still could never get enough. He broke the kiss as he started kissing down Kurt's jaw line to his neck. Licking and sucking every so often, causing a new little moan each time. Then Kurt surprised him by flipping them both over so that he was on top, straddling him. The boy had some serious strength when he needed it. He looked down at Puck and winked before casually getting up and changing the song on Pucks itunes. Puck moaned at the lack of weight on top of him. Then sat up slowly as he recognized the song.

_Come on girl  
I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll. _

Kurt winked at him and started singing. In that seductively low voice that sounded more like growling than singing.

_I want somebody to speed it up for me  
Then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both_

Well, I can handle that  
You just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go  
_Are you ready to go  
__  
If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and I'ma give you what you want_

He was slowly removing clothing and dancing for Puck. And damn did Puck like it. His little boyfriend moving his hips like that, and before he was halfway through the song Kurt had removed his shirt and had begun unbuttoning his pants. Kurt wasn't even halfway done with his song when Puck stood up and threw him on his bed. What could he say? He only had so much self control. Puck ripped off his own shirt and straddled Kurt. Kissing down his neck to his soft nipples. He took one in his mouth and started licking and sucking it. Causing Kurt to moan loudly. The small soprano started undoing Noah's pants and sliding them down. He could feel Kurt's erection pressed against his thigh and shifted his hips slightly so that they were rubbing together, ripping moans from both of them._  
_

Kurt reached his hand up to play with Noah's nipples, the already sensitive area made even more sensitive by thesingle ring.

Noah couldn't take it anymore. He undid his boyfriend's jeans and slipped them off slowly. He looked into Kurt's eyes and saw the lust there. Noah ran his hand down his boyfriend's abdomen till he reached his hard, throbbing member. He stroked it lightly causing moans to erupt out of the smaller teen and then when he couldn't handle it anymore he began to stroke Kurt's dick like he would his own. Hard and fast, rubbing his thumb over the slit and spreading Kurt's precum around to use it as lube. The noises that Kurt was making were almost enough to push him over the edge and just start fucking his little boyfriend. But he was patient. Stroking and whispering loving words.

Kurt felt amazing. This was so much better than everything he had ever dreamed of (and he had dreamed of it quite often). Puck was making him moan with every stroke and Kurt loved it. But he wanted more. He loved Puck and he wanted to give himself to him, in every possible way.

"Noah..i... ah... that's.. ah amazing... but I need you...mmm...."

He could hardly think enough to form a coherent sentence, how was he supposed to ask his boyfriend for what he really wanted? It took all of his willpower to do it, but he somehow managed to grab Noah's preoccupied hand and gently remove it from his throbbing cock. Finally, now he would be able to actually say what he wanted. Puck looked hurt, like he had done something wrong so Kurt took his boyfriend's face in his hands and looked into his eyes before continuing.

"Noah, that felt absolutely amazing, but I want more. I love you, with every part of me. And I want to be yours, I want to show you that you have every bit of me, my heart, and my body. I want you to make love to me Noah. Please, please make love to me."

Kurt knew he was begging towards the end but he couldn't help it. With Noah naked and on top of him, how could he possibly not want this? Kurt looked expectantly at the football player, and saw a smirk beginning. He knew that smirk, and he was going to get what he wanted.

Noah knew as Kurt said those word that everything was going to be perfect. Kurt wanted this just as badly as he did, and, more importantly, Kurt loved him, just as much as Puck loved Kurt.

"Okay babe. Whatever you want" Was puck's reply, accompanied by his trademark smirk.

He shifted Kurt so he was lying on his back straddling the younger boy. He reached over into his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

"Wou have condoms and lube? If you're so prepared why have we never done this before!" Kurt asked frustrated.

Puck just chuckled lightly before leaning down to whisper into his boyfriend's ear. "don't you understand silly? I was ready this whole time. I was just waiting for you." and with that he kissed Kurt lightly on the lips and as he covered his fingers in the lube.

He locked eyes with Kurt before continuing, letting all of his love and happiness flow between them. Then slowly slid his finger into Kurt's hole, fingering him slowly, making sure not to hurt him. Kurt took in a sharp breath and gently bucked his hips asking his lover for more. Noah obliged by sticking in another lubed up finger. As he scissored his fingers in and out of the smaller boy he hit a spot that made Kurt scream and buck his hips hard.

"Oh my god Noah! Do that again! Please Noah!"

Noah took care to hit the exact same spot again as his fingers entered the younger boy, causing him to shudder with ecstasy. He thrust in his fingers a few more times before taking them out. Kurt groaned from the missing contact and thrust his hips upwards, silently begging for more. Puck took the lube and poured a generous amount on his own cock.

"Are you ready babe? It's going to hurt at first but it will get better I promise"

"Noah! I'm not going to break, so please stop treating me like porcelain and fuck me!"

And with that puck slowly slid himself into the younger boy.

Kurt knew it was going to hurt. But this was worse than he expected. He almost passed out from the pain and he could feel a tear running down his cheek. Kurt knew Noah was waiting for him to get used to his size and when the pain had receded to a dull ache Kurt urged him on. Puck took it slowly, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. But Kurt's thrusts and pleas became more urgent and he couldn't help it anymore. He was slamming into the smaller boy, eliciting low moans.

It didn't take long for both of the boys to come. Kurt with a high pitched scream, Puck with a low growl. Puck rolled off of his boyfriend and the younger boy curled into his side, gazing at him.

"Kurt, you know I love you right? And I will always love you, forever."

"Always and forever? I like the sound of that" Kurt replied in a sleepy haze.

Noah just smiled to himself as his boyfriend yawned and said sleepily. "Night Noah."

"Night babe."

and with that the two boys drifted off into sleep. Dreaming of what they had found in the embrace of one another, and of all that was to come.

In the background a song could be heard playing from the forgotten speakers.

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby 


End file.
